It's Truth and Dare Time!
by MysticSpade
Summary: It’s Truth and Dare Time! This is just for fun! Enjoy! :D Hotaru: Truth and Dare time! *laughs evilly* Natsume: Why am I even here? Mikan: Why are we here? Sumire: Just for a little fun.* smiles sinisterly” Koko: Right now,in the mind of Sumire, Su


It's Truth and Dare Time!!!!

This is just for fun!! Enjoy!! :D

Hotaru: Truth and Dare time!!!! *laughs evilly*

Natsume: Why am I even here?

Mikan: Why are we here?

Sumire: Just for a little fun.* smiles sinisterly"

Koko: Right now,in the mind of Sumire, Sumire is in the progess of a plan of killing Mikan and trying to get Natsume for herself. So greedy!

Everybody: RUUUNNNNN!!!!!!

Mikan: AAAHHHH!!!! * clinging onto Natsume like a koala*

Natsume: Baka,………

Please wait for a minute as Sumire goes crazy.

1 hour later…….

Mikan: Ok! We're back!! Hotary is in progess of tying Sumire up in a dark corner.*shudders*

Hotaru: This is good for money you know! *taking pictures of Sumire*

Natsume: This is boring, are we doing anything yet? * yawns*

Ruka: Okay, lets start. Truth or Dare Mikan?

Mikan: ………… *thinks hard* Truth.

Ruka: Have you ever kissed Natsume?

Mikan: Ugh, um,…… *stutters nervously* At the Christmas Ball yes.

Sumire: NWWFGOOOOOO!! * saying no with duct tape on her mouth*

Mikan: Truth or Dare Hotaru.

Hotaru: Dare?

Mikan: I dare you to um,…. Lets see, * Natsume whispers something to her* You have to kiss Ruka-pyon.

Hotaru: * glares coldly* Eh, lets do this,…..

Ruka: *Blushes red * Eh, okay,…..

Sumire: NOGHWOOO!! RGUJKAS!!! * no Ruka!!!*

Natsume: * smirking*

Hotaru: Truth or dare Natsume.

Natsume: Dare.

Hotaru: I dare you to kiss Mikan for 1 minute.

Mikan: * wide eyed, jaw open* HHHOOTARUUUU! NOOO!!!

Natsume: whatever, I don't want to kiss a crybaby like her anyways.

Hotaru: Do it. * aiming baka gun at Mikan and Natsume*

Mikan: Fine.*scared*

Natsume: * grabs Mikan's collar* NNOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * finally starts to kiss her*

Hotaru: Perfect!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! * snaps pictures of them together* This'll make me big bucks!

Ruka: Don't you think this is a little harsh Imai-san?

Hotaru: * stares blankly at him* No

Natsume: done. Truth or Dare Koko?

Koko: Ehh, um, truth?

Natsume: Have you ever read Narumi 's sick thoughts?

Koko: Noooo!!! Ew, disgusting. BLEEHH!!

Koko: Truth or dare Iinchou?

Iinchou: Truth.

Koko: Are you a mama's boy?

Iinchou: dissapointedly, yes.

Nonoko: GO IINCHOU!!!

Iinchou: Truth or dare Anna?

Anna: dare.

Iinchou: *can't think of anything and doesn't want to do anything bad* Hug Koko for the rest of the game.

Anna: OK! Sure!*smiles*Scoochie Natsume….. eh, I meant ….. *scared* Sorry!!

Natsume: *the young fire caster lights up a palm of fire* Stupid girl,…

Mikan: NNNOOOO!!!! Don't do it!!!

Natsume: Fine, next time this will be you. *ashes fall*

Everbody: *gulps and moves farther away from him*

Natsume: That's better.

30 minutes later.

Hotaru: You'll pay Natsume * shoots baka gun at him *

Natsume: *swiftly dodges the pellets* too easy.

Hotaru: Why you!!!!!! * narrows eyes* *pulls out giant baka gun* Say hello to Baka # 3000!!!!! *shoots harshly at him*

Ruka: Imai-san!!! This is dangerous!!! Stop it!!

Hotaru: Ok, I'll stop.* waves blackmail at him*

Ruka: Eh, continue on please.

Natsume: *shoots deadly glare at his bestfriend*

Ruka: SOORRY!!!

Koko: In Hotaru's mind is nothing but money, revenge, inventions, blackmail, and Ruka.

Everbody: *suddenly stops running and turns to look at Hotaru strangely*

Hotaru: KOKO!!!!! You will pay!!!!!!! *shoots at him instead*

Koko: Save your beloved mind reader PLEASE!!!!!!!!!

Everybody: You're nuts.

Koko: I beg you mercy!!!! Please Hotaru!! I'll do anything for you, just stop!

Hotaru: *stops* You'll be my blackmail victim for a week than.

Koko: *gulps*

One week later.

As Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, and Iinchou enter the school, interestingly enough, there was Koko in a red poofy dress with a wig on his head posing in the hallway. Taking pictures was none other than herself Hotaru.

Hotaru: Stay there and don't move, flinch, or twitch!!!

Koko: NNOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hotaru: *waves at them and continues on taking pictures of him laughing maniacally*

Everybody: * waves and puts on fake smiles

Getting into the classroom, they are all thinking of one same thing. Who knew Hotaru was that evil?


End file.
